


Fire N Gold

by turtleman1999



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Superpowers, gold - Freeform, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleman1999/pseuds/turtleman1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story version of the song Fire N Gold by Bea Miller.<br/>If you listen to the song and read the story they line up.<br/>I enjoy writing short stories for songs and may do more! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire N Gold

*　　Aurum Kostopoulos was on the subway train on her way to a friend's house from yet another mundane day, as she looked up from her phone she saw something sharp and eye-catching. Yellow, orange and red contrasts in an iris like two blazing suns with black centers staring back at her, He was wearing a red hoodie, black faded jeans that looked like they were charred.Like his eyes, the boy had orange highlighted tips atop of his red spiky hair, that looked shockingly natural. He was staring at Aurum, with a modelesque resting face but it turned to an acknowledging crooked smile, as if to say I know you are staring at me, but I don't care. Aurum blushed and hid behind her phone, how was this happening? She had a boyfriend! But when she looked up again, he was gone, in that small moment, Aurum lost track of the red-haired boy.  
　　  
#　　Ashton Patrick Ming got out of the subway after meeting a very interesting girl, she had gold hair clips that looked insanely real, numerous golden bangles and bracelets and most importantly, wicked eyes. So golden and sparkly, when the girl looked at Ashton he felt like he was staring at two gold-coloured headlights, but she was beautiful in a simple, down-to-earth way, even with all the expensive looking jewellery she would still be jaw-dropping. Ashton smiled, it's amazing how looking at something new could turn your bad day around at least for a second, but that feeling went up in flames. He saw an elderly woman getting harassed by the four gangbangers that constantly hung around the residential acres Aston lived in. But today felt different, after staring into gold-girl's eyes somehow gave him hope that things would be better today.  
　　  
*　　Aurum had to get off the train right before the doors closed, she never actually got off at this station and the red-haired boy had distracted her, but she had to visit her sick friend at "Pyrebright Acres" and she was not going to let her friend down.  
　　  
　　So much for hope, the bullies today seemed more annoyed than usual, even dragging Ashton to an alley and beating him after using an oral approach to discourage the gangsters. Ashton got scared, not for himself but for the bullies because, when adrenaline starts pumping inside of him, he shifts in and out of blackouts. This happened since he was young but only nowadays that he blasted fire from his hands.  
　　  
　　Aurum was almost at "Pyrebright Acres" when she smelt smoke and ran to the source. She gasped when she saw what happened. Two burly men were on fire and was running away from the burning alley while two were on the ground, one burned to a black crisp while the other one was still getting set on fire. Aurum saw the red-haired boy, she thought he was holding a flame-thrower or something logical but he was blasting red-hot, blazing waves of fire from his bare hands. He realized Aurum's presence and he turned around. Instead of the smoldering, manageable solar eyes she saw in the subway, she saw two black holes with pure fire blazing out of them. Aurum wanted to scream and run like a regular teenage girl who just saw the face of the devil but she couldn't move, this was her destiny, she finally found someone like her.  
　　  
#　　Ashton was blacked out until he heard a sharp gasp. He submerged back into consciousness to see the fiery hell he created, even two corpses on the floor, all he wanted was to help people. He then turned around to the source of the gasp to see the golden girl, mortified. He had gotten control of his mind but not quite so his body. He used every mental ability he had to stop his physical body to do what it does to protect Ashton, blasting flames at everything in its path. His hands move without consent and shot a fireball directly at an innocent girl. A very good first impression.  
　　  
*　　Prior to Aurum's immobility, when the fireball came, adrenaline pumped through her and instinct took over. In a moment her face and upper body got cold as her skin and any outer surface organs harden and metamorphised it's chemical composition. Aurum don't know how, she researched in the internet and books, studied chemistry and a bit of anatomy, biology and physics but she never got a straight answer of how she can make things including herself turn to gold. The fireball hit her but she couldn't feel anything but a warm gentle punch to the face. Aurum felt the coldness fade away as her skin soften and went back to being human skin again. She looked up to see the boy's eyes had turned back to normal but now he looked guilty and frightened, he started to run away.  
　　  
#　　Ashton heard the girl screaming behind him as he retreated away, who would still want to talk to you after you just shot a fireball at them? Ashton was almost at the entrance to Pyrebright where the girl couldn't get in without a pass. A few metres away and Ashton tripped. He tried to get up but the girl landed on him.  
　　"Don't *huff* try *huff* anything," she puffed.  
　　  
*　　After the whole debacle, Aurum and Ashton introduced each other and gained each other's numbers. They began knowing each other by texting, never meeting or hearing each other's voices but just reading text. Even without physical contact, they were closer with each other than their families and best friends because both of them can finally talk about their secret abilities without judgement or getting frightened. This was great and all but one day, Aurum's boyfriend got ahold of Aurum's phone and saw the texts she had with Ashton. They fought and got to the point of close to physical violence, Aurum wisely left a message for Ashton to come over right away.  
　　  
#　　When Ashton got the message, he straight away rushed to 24, Karat Street. He barged into the apartment to see Aurum, crying solid gold tears and an angry gold statue of her boyfriend. The walls and floor around the boyfriend was plated with gold too, meaning Aurum was under a lot of stress for her powers to go awry. Ashton got there too late. He hugged the crying Aurum and carried her to her bed. She embraced him and they cuddled under the angry gaze of the ex-boyfriend and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time they had physical contact, this is not what any of them expected.  
　　  
*　　Aurum woke up in Ashton's red convertible, wind whipping through her hair, she turned to the backseat, her large pink luggage bag that she thought would be ashame to turn gold was there with her stuff inside of it, so is Ashton's black hiking bag filled with his stuff. She looked at Ashton who was driving, wind trying to suppress his spiky hair, but through all this is beautiful sun eyes were focused on its destination. Aurum went back to sleep trusting this stranger she only texted, trusting this friend who was as much of a freak as her.  
　　  
#　　They had left 24, Karat Street and went into an isolated camp site Ashton used to go before his entire life "went up in flames". Ashton gathered dry wood for a campfire while Aurum found water and took out the canned foods. These few days through encouragement from Aurum, Ashton learned to control his power,at least till the level he can use his fingers as a lighter and his palm as a hot plate. The dry wood erupted in flames, just as the sun began to set, the wavy light from the fire hit Aurum's crying face for Ashton to see. Ashton walked over and wrapped her in his arms once again but this time he, leaned in, he didn't know if this was too soon or even if she had the sane feelings but Ashton had a gut feeling like his gut in on fire. Their lips met. Aurum stopped crying and kissed back. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other. No words need to be spoken. Ashton's arms where Aurum is gripping suddenly felt cold and hard. He gazed into Aurum's golden eyes, normally they were pleasant and sparkly but now, while she's using her powers they were bright as stars but instead of white or yellow light, they were beautiful luscious rose gold even with microscopic pieces of gold pieces floating in the light. Ashton smiled at Aurum's face when realisation hit it. As the gold slowly crept up Ashton's neck and down his knees, Ashton didn't regret anything, if his demise was to this beautiful Midas princess, he would gladly pay the price.

*　　Aurum quickly let go of Ashton when she realised what had happened, but it was too late, her golden ability was crawling around Ashton and there was nothing she could do about it. Ashton was going to end up like her boyfriend. As gold crept over his nose, Ashton's mouth was in that crooked smile they first met and it would forever be that way. Tears blurred Aurum's vision, she was begging for it to stop, for every thing she touch to stop turning into cold,snooty,overrated,lifeless gold. She wiped away the liquid gold tears to see Ashton's intense eyes one last time before even the gold could turn them lifeless. But then, the gold covering the eyes got red as in red hot above its boiling point. The gold then got melted away, showing two black holes with fire burning out of them. The eyes Aurum thought were so frightening were now a welcome from golden Ashton. The heat got more intense and more metal melted away leaving Ashton's beautiful face behind. Gold slowly broke apart from the face down of Ashton's body and melted away. Apparently, the fire also burnt away his clothes, so now Aurum has a clear view of Ashton's handsome body features.  
　　  
#　　I'm alive, Ashton thought, and naked. But Ashton was still happy to be alive. And ever so happy to be with Aurum now. Aurum's face lit up when he saw Ashton naked. Ashton formed a fireball in his hands.  
　　"Your turn," he said as he threw it at Aurum, hoping to burn something off.  
　　Gold immediately plated Aurum's hand and she blocked the fireball.  
　　"Not that easy," she said, smiling.  
　　After a wardrobe change, Ashton and Aurum ate a canned feast heated a la Ashton's fire.  
　　When dinner was over, a blanket was tied with gold vine threads in between two trees acting as a hammock where Aurum and Ashton were laying in within each other's arms.  
　　Aurum put her left hand up in the shape of half a Valentine's heart and layering if with gold. Ashton put up his flaming right hand and mimicked the reverse version of the heart. When their fingers meet in the middle, sparks flew. Much like the start of their romance.  
　　  
*#　　Their powers have no effect on each other which supports the fact even more that they were went to be together.The both of them don't know if they'll go back to civilization and try to act like normal people or run and hide someplace else where they can truly be themselves. But what they do know is that they were destined to be with each other and whatever obstacles they can beat with the help,company and powers of each other.


End file.
